


* Title with Farm in it*

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Thanos a good guy, Thanos owns a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Thanos likes to farm during his spare time and Tony wants in on the action





	* Title with Farm in it*

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Pwnyta's post also please check out her blog, she's reason I got into irontitan.  
> http://pwnyta.tumblr.com/post/168049748739/do-you-know-that-thanos-jas-a-secret-farm-that-he  
> http://pwnyta.tumblr.com/post/168050445039/relationships-need-compromises  
> ( also I have no idea what title this fic :/ )

Tony was in his shop tinkering with his iron man suits. " Friday time please."  He asked wielding some parts within his suit. " 6:59 pm sir." Tony nodded his head removing his wielding mask.  _one Mississippi....two Mississippi.....three-_ Removing his wielding mask, Tony turned around seeing  blue aura appear Thanos entered the room covered in sweat. Tony got up jumping into the titan's arms which smelled heavily like corn.  " Jeez T felt like working out in cornfield today?" Thanos chuckled kissing the small human's forehead. " Is that what you think I do ever other day Anthony?" Tony nodded his head as if it was fact. The man is giant buff purple alien Tony figured he went to spar with Thor, Rogers, or the Hulk even.  " I was at my farm actually. My corn grew nicely and I planted next set of crops. Tony blinked few times " You're a farmer?" Thanos shrugged his shoulders " It's a hobby very soothing." Now all could Tony think about is Thanos wearing jean overalls with large straw hat although seeing titan shirtless was a hotter mental image. " Next time I'm collect eggs from the chickens  I wouldn't mind the company."  Thanos said with hint of bashfulness in his voice. Tony kissed Thanos cheek, " you had me at chickens, I love those little birds!"

" I'm glad to hear. Would you like to join me in the shower?"

"  You don't have to ask but yes I would thanks T."

* * *

_6 fucking am_

Tony yawned, the sun was barely up and Tony couldn't see much minus the light from his phone.  _Thank the earth for inventing coffee_ he taught. " Thanos why so early for chickens?" Tony whined seeing all his cup of coffee was gone now. " It's cooler and they're still asleep."  It made sense but that didn't stop Tony from pouting. He's been doing better with his sleep two days ago he got total of five hours a sleep! " Don't worry my pet it won't take long. Once we gather the eggs you can sleep in and I make you a nice breakfast." Tony unfolded his arms seeing the sun slowly rise.

" Okay but I want giant omelet stuffed with bacon and cheese." 

" Of course my Anthony." 

Thanos was enjoying himself and adored Tony's excitement as collected the eggs giving each chicken a head scratch. " Thanos look,  chicks are following me!"  Tony jogged in a circle holding a basket of eggs as baby chicks followed. Two clean the large chicken pen together, Thanos doing actual cleaning  while Tony held as many chickens he could and keeping rest outside the pen. " T. we should do this more often. Next time I want see piglets."  Thanos really should bring him more often, maybe his daughters too. By the time they were done Tony was tuckered out. Thanos picked Tony up bridal style using one arm and his other holding the egg baskets, two went home.  Tony was placed gently on the bed lightly snoring. " Friday dim the lights please." The windows tinted not allowing anymore sunlight to entered the bedroom. Placing quick kiss on Tony's lips Thanos grabbed the baskets leaving the room. 

" Friday let me know when he's awake."

" Of course sir."

" And Friday."

" Yes sir?"

" How do you make an  _omelet_?"

**Author's Note:**

> T is such a meh nickname for Thanos. Tony would of course have way better one ( anyone got cute nicjnames for Thanos?)


End file.
